Camp Tales 1-3: The Pantsing
by soulripper13
Summary: when Shorts start falling in Camp Kidney, the Scout blame Edward but these acts being are caused by the squirrel's newest, a Chinese Panda named Mimi Ling: Squirrel Scout Camper, Andy Chang's equal in Martial arts, and his and on/off girlfriend. The boys fight back
1. Unseen

It was Daytime at Camp Kidney as Samson was inside Fava Cabin. he was Making his bed as Dave Called out to him

"Samson, what's taking so long" Dave asked

"You can't rush perfection" Samson said

"Well hurriiiiyah" Dave said letting out a scream

"Dave", oh my god" Ping Pong said as he was Silenced, Samson took this opportunity to hide under his bed as the door creaked open Samson tried to remain quiet as he heard footsteps entering the Cabin, The Figure left the Cabin as Samson took a deep breath as he got up examining the cabin. To Samson's Relief it was Empty as it sighed opening the door

"Oh my Merf" Samson seeing Dave and Ping-Pong without their shorts

"What Happened?" Samson asked

"We were pantsed" Dave said

Oh no, by who?" Samson asked

"We didn't see, just a black blur then Bam , no pants" Ping-Pong replied distressed as Samson Tiptoed back into the Cabin looking the door feeling a set of hands around his waist as he looked down his Pants down as the figure pulled causing him to fall on his stomach as his glasses fell off in the fall his shorts were removed as the figure ran out faster then he could see.

Samson begun crying.

On the other end of camp. Chip and Skip and throwing Mudballs as Chip thru one hitting a tree

"Woo" Chip said "My Turn" Skip said picking a scoopful of mud up getting in front of Chip

"Focus" Skip said

"Skiii" Skip heard turning around as mud was quickly splated over his eyes, when he removed the mud both His shorts and Chips were gone

"where are our pants" Both of the Dung brothers said confused.

The Two Dung brothers walked thru camp in their briefs as the other boys stood shocked

"You Guys too" Samson said in his Boxers

"Who got you" Skip asked

"Didn't see" Samson asked

"Us neither it was poof, one second everything as usaul, next second, both standing without Shorts" Dave said

"We Got mud shoved in our face Chip said

"Who's doing this" Ping-Pong asked

"What... Where's Edward?" Samson asked

"He said he wanted the cabin to himself" Chip said

"I bet _he_ did this" Samson said walking to Pinto cabin jiggling the knob which was locked

"inside Edward was sitting at the table with his doll Veronica at the other end

"More Tea Veronica?" Edward asked hold an imaginary pot

"EDWARD, come out here!" Samson yelled

"JUST A MINUTE!" Edward yelled as the five boys were banging on the door

"What's up" Edward asked

"Get him, Get him NOW!" Samson yelled

"What Did I DO?" Edward asked in defense as they pointed to their Lower halfs

"Your pantsing days are OVER EDWARD!, OVER!" Samson yelled

"Wasn't Me" He said in defense as a fight broke out

"Whoa what's going on" Andy said approaching the scene seeing the beans didn't have their short

"Damn Ya'll look messed up

"Edward is Pantsing again" Samson said

"Is This true?" Andy asked Edward

"No, If I did this I'd be bragging, a sucessful Pantsing is something to be proud of" Edward said

"Did you see Edward do it" Andy asked as they shook their heads

"Then we have an unkown pantser on the loose" Andy said


	2. Sitting Out

The Scout were sitting on the porches thinking what to do

"I Don't get it, If It's not Edward, who is it" Samson said" Let's check the scene, maybe we can find something" Andy said said as they went to they found nothing at the Mud puddles as they checked The Fava Cabin,

"This place looks clean mate" Jack replied

"Thanks" Samson replied

"Wasn't a compliment" Andy said

I Take what I can get" Samson replied as Andy saw a fabric circle on the ground picking it up

"You dropped one of your badges" Andy said handing it to Samson as he examined

"This Isn't mine" Samson said looking at the Badge as Edward examined it

"This is a Squirrel Scout Badge" Edward replied

"How can you tell?" Steven asked

"Squirrel badges have a green exterior circle, bean Scouts have a red circle" Dave replied

"So whoever did this was a Squirrel Scout" Ping-Pong added

"If anyone is Pulling down drawers, IT'S GONNA BE ME" Edward replied pissed

"Well we need to figure out who's doing this? Samson replied

"We Can't just rush over to Acorn flats, we need to catch the culprit in the act and then we strike" Andy replied

"You're seriously just suggesting we play it off like nothing's happening" Samson asked

"that's exactly what I'm saying you 5 go put some Pants on" Steven said

"Don't worry, I'm a pro" Edward said

"Everyone keep your eyes peeled" Jack replied

"We don't know Who's next, we should be worried

"I ain't worried" Tusk said

"How are you not worried?" Edward replied

"Cause I go commando, like Rambo baby... what" Tusk said noticing everyone was looking at him

"You Don't wear underwear" Samson said confused

"I ain't gotta explain a damn thing" Tusk replied as they stared at him

"Okay, truth is they make my gentle under-region sore" Tusk confessed

"Dude seriously, we didn't need to know that" Edward said

"Okay fine, Sorry I brought that up" Tusk replied

"That'd actually be pretty funny" Steven replied as Tush glared

"Ain't nothing funny about sore junk" Tusk replied smacking Steven

"But what if you get pantsed?" Steven replied

"I'd like to see them try, plus I have nothing to be ashamed off" Tusk said

"But they can see your junk" Steven replied

"They signed up to take the risk when they reached for my pants, plus i'm taking taking part in this, I'm a pacifist" Tusk replied

"A what?" Edward asked

"Pacifist, means i'm a lover, not a fighter" Tusk replied

"In a weird way, I respect that" Andy replied

"Just put some boxers on" Steven replied

"Okay, I'll consider it" Tusk replied.

"I'm gonna be in the cabin, practicing on my Bass, let me know when this whole Pantsing thing ends" Tusk said walking to Refried Cabin picking up his Bass Guitar.

"He's one _crazy_ mutha" Steven said said to Andy

"But he's _our_ crazy Mutha" Andy replied.


	3. Mimi

(Yesterday Morning)

At Acorn Flats Miss Doe was showing the new camper a tour of the facility, the new girl was a Panda with a black braded ponytail and chopsticks in her hair

"Thanks for the Tour" The Panda replied

"It's no problem Mimi" Miss Doe smiled walkingcto Cabin 5

"You can stay here for the time being" Miss Doe said knocking on the door

"Who is it?" Patsy asked

"It's Miss Doe" The Scoutmistress replied

"Just a seconds" Pasty replied opening the door standing with Nina and Gretchen

"Who's this?" Patsy asked looking at the Panda

"This is Mini Ling, She will be joining us" Miss Doe said as Mimi Nodded Formally

"She'll be staying with you for the time being" Miss Doe replied leaving

'Well It's nice to meet you" Patsy said extending her hand as Mimi shook it

"So what do you girls do for fun here?" Mimi asked

"There's a Lake, the mud puddles, but our favorite past time is messing with the Bean Scouts" Patsy replied as Mimi placed her bag on one of the bed bunks

"Which Bunk is open" Mimi asked

"The one with Patsy" Gretchen replied

"You a top or bottom" Mimi asked

"Top" Pasty replied

"Guess that makes me your bottom bitch" Mimi giggled making a joke pulling two wooden clubs out of her bag twirling them around

"What are those?" Gretchen asked

"Tonfas, there Chinese Weapons" Mimi said Striking a pose

"I need to keep up with my martial arts" Mimi said

"Hey Mimi, We've been planning something Big with the Bean Scouts, You want in" Patsy asked

"What you thinking" Mimi asked sliding the Tonfas in her mattress

"We were gonna pants them," Patsy stated

"Pants Them" Mimi replied laying on the bed

"you know pull down their Pants and embarrass them" Gretchen explianed

"I know what Pantsing is, and Sure" Mimi replied

"Great just sit back and watch a master at work" Patsy replied

"Master" Mimi giggled

"You think you're a better Pantser

"You Girls will be amazed" Mimi said smiling

(Present Day)

The Four girls were sitting in the cabi laughing their asses off

"Did you see me nail the Dungs" Gretchen said

"Oh Please, they're idiots,Patsy was the best she got Dave and Ping-Pong" Nina replied

"Oh Come on, me getting the nerd was the best" Mimi said

"How did you sneak into the cabin undetected?" patsy asked amazed

"Skills" Mimi replied

"You have to show me some of your skills" Patsy said amazed

"The Tip is to wait till your enemy suspects nothing then STRIKE" Mimi exclaimed pulling down Patsy's skirt,exposing her solid pink panties as she pushed her onto to the bed as she hoped in pinning her down as the Gretchen and Nina let out a small laugh

"Get off Mimi" Patsy giggled

"You Yield?" Mimi teased

'Yes I Yield" patsy replied gently banging on her chest as got off the Mongoose. Patsy pulled her Skirt up walking to Gretchen and Nina

"You're all right" Gretchen said accepting of Mimi

"And You look pretty good yourself" Mimi said

"I Think we're all gonna get along just fine" Mimi added


	4. Rally Cry

Back at Camp Kidney the beans were listing possible canadates

Man this thinking is hard" Steven said

"I'm Pretty Sure Patsy is involved, very little goes on with she doesn't know about" Edward stated

"Makes sense, she's always messing with us" Samson replied

"What exactly is their beef with the Bean Scouts" Andy asked as Edward shrugged

"I Think they just do it for Shits and Giggles" Edward replied

"Giggles" Clam repeated

"Wow" Andy said

"I Think I've heard enough" Andy said standing up as all the other Bean Scouts sat down

"How long have you let the Squirrel Scout walked over you?" Andy said giving a speech as the other beans were quiet

"The answer is _too long_ , this has been going on too long" Andy replied

"Are you trying to be motivational right now?" Samson asked

"There is an old saying, do unto others as they've done onto you" Andy said

"What?" The Beans replied confused

"As the great Singer James Brown once said ' I need some Getback...Payback!" Andy sang fist in the air

"Payback" Clam repeated mimicking Andy

"Payback!" the beans chanted raising their fists

"having Squirrel Scouts Pulling our drawers down is flat out crossing the line" Andy said

"Yeah" the Beans responded

"The Squirrels Scouts think they go around Pantsing Bean Scouts, Just because They're Squirrel Scouts" Andy built up

"You know what I say..." Andy trailed off catching their attention

" I say... FUCK THAT!" Andy Repeated

"YEAH!" The beans chanted agreeing with him

"I SAY BEAN POWER" Andy Yelled as the Scout yelled cheering at the top of their lungs

"Next time we see those Girls we are YANKING THEIR DAMN SKIRTS OFF AND GETTING EVEN" Andy said Rallying the Beans

"YEAH!" The Beans Said

"Let's rush over too Acorn Flats Right now" Edward proposed

"No, you Crazy; They'll expect it." Andy said

"what do we do then" Dave? asked

"We need to get them when they don't see it coming" Andy said

"What are you saying?" Edward asked

"Revenge is a dish best served with beans, and you serve that dish cold...ice cold" Andy said as the scouts cheered

'Next Time The Squirrels decided to mess with us... We'll be ready" Andy said

"Yeah" The Scouts cheered as Andy walked down the room between the tables as all the Beans chanted his name

"Andy" The Boys repeated as he left the mess Hall as The Boys watching him pick up a rock from the ground

"FUCK YOU PATSY SMILES!" Andy yelled throwing with all force as it vanished from sight as the Boys began clapping

"My Bean Brothers, We must stick together, and we will emerge victorious" Andy said as if he were rallying a group of fighters

I Will Train each and every one of you, making into Kung-Fu fighting machines, Those Girls will never lay a finger on us again" Andy replied as the Beans Cheered


	5. Strategy

Tusk was laying on his head popping his bass

"Man, I'm not used to wanting for Andy to finish something , I need something to take my mind off this whole Pantsing Thing" The Boar said getting up as he pulled the jumprope out from under his bed and began jump roping.

Back at the the Mess hall the Beans were cheering.

"So you're gonna teach us to be bad ass Kung fu Masters" Edward said happily

"Hell no, it takes years to become a Master, you don't just become a pro overnight, But i will teach you some basic moves" Andy replied

"I Can't wait to slug Gretchen in her smug face

"Whoa Kung Fu is not for blant assult, If you boys are lucky and were sucessful with this plan, we won't have to fight them at all" Andy replied "

"What" Dave said confused

"Were doing a blind operation" Andy replied

"Blind operation?" Raj said confused

"Monoply" Clam replied

"It means, I'm not gonna seen, They can't know who's doing it; anonymity can be your best ally " Andy explianed

"Tusk can't know either, No way he'd get involved, less of us that know the better" Steven replied

"I'm also going in solo, if i get found it I'll signal you to come to arms, this is last resort only" Andy replied

"I Wanna help" Edward Replied

"It's too dangrous" Andy exlined

"I'm a GREAT pantser, I could be really useful" Edward explianed

"Do you guys vouch for him" Andy asked

"It's true, his skills are exceptional" Samson replied as the others agreed

"Okay Edward, You'r my number 2, but if you become a liability and get caught I Ain't bailing you out" Andy said

"No need" The Plytapus said assuring of his skills

"Now that we got thing settled, see you all tomorrow" Andy said walking out of the mess hall with Steven and Jack as they walked back to Refried cabin where Tusk was jumping rope

"Hey Guys, you find out who's been pantsing us yet" Tusk asked jumping rope

"No, Not yet" Andy replied not filling Tusk in as they played everything off as normal

"We're gonna take some Zs" Steven said as Tusk contined Jump rope roping all night.

The Next morning Andy woke to see Tusk still Jumping

"Dude it's 7:30 in the morning have you been jumproping all night?" Andy asked

"It takes my Mind off things" Tusk replied Jumping the rope

"You've been jumping for 10 hours?" Steven said confused

"It's basic instinct, buildiing up stanima" Tusk answered

"Stamina or not, take a shower, you place is smelling like hot dog water" Jack replied leaving the room with Andy and Steven

"I've said it before, i'll say it again, Crazy Mutha" Steven replied

"Let's get some breakfast, I have a long day of pulling ahead, and I may need back up" Andy replied heading to the Mess hall getting a bowl of oatmeal as he sat down eating his food as Edward walked by him nodding handing him a list of paper as he opened it .

It was a list of all the Squirrels ranked in difficulty as Andy nodded

"They're selling in Town today" Edward replied

'we strike at noon" Andy said handing him a bookbag as a nodded


	6. It Begins

The Squirrel Scouts from Cabin 6 were in town selling cookies as Honey and Terrifeld were pulling wagons and Rachel was selling cookies as Andy was on the rooftop and Edward was in a nearby alleyway as they were whispering on walkie-talkies wearing black Sweatpants, Hoodies, gloves and masks as Andy revealed the smoke-bombs he had

"For a quick get away" andy whispered sliding them in his pocket

"This is so exciting" Edward replied

"Remember no matter what, we can't let them know who we are, I'll try my hardest to keep em off our backs" Andy replied

"Here's what I'm thinking..." Edward stated whispering into the walkie talkie

"Thats actually a good plan, maybe you _are_ good at this Andy said pulling the mask overhead as Edward did the same

"Let's do, remember if we need to communicate, use code names" Andy said thru a voice distorter hid in the mask

"Yeah" Edward replied also distorted as Andy dropped one of the bombs in the wagon as Honey noticed it

"What's that?" The bear girl asked pointing to the bomb before it exploded into a cloud of smoke. Edward took the opurrtunity to rush into the smoke yanking their skirts off crawling up a rope Andy lowered to help up Edward before the smoke cleared. Andy saw the skirts in Edward's hands as he nodded in approval. as they both heard a loud "eek" coming from the girls as they were exposed, Terrifeld was wearing Dark green panties, Rachel's were blue and Honey's were yellow and black striped as they shriekd.

The Two boys were on the other side of the roof and left the skirts over head on the front side watching the girls run back to Acron flats

"Did you see that we were awsome" Edward whispered

"You are skilled" Andy complemented

'They didn't see a thing" Edward replied.

That was impressive" Andy stated

"Let's do it again" Edward said

"No, Now we wait, It's called anticipation, making the enemy wonder when you will strike" Andy replied

Back at Camp Kidney Tusk was jump roping as he stopped smelling his pit

"Whoa damn" The boar said, the armpits of his shirt were soaking wet as he set the jumprope on his bed getting a new shirt as he decided to take a shower as he walked to the showering taiking his shirt ans shorts off getting in the showerfeeling the cement floor as he turned the rusted metal knob coating him in cold water

"Damn" Tusk replied running the sponge across himself as his phone began ringing

"Oh come on" Tusk said walking out of the shower into the changing room checking the phone.  
Amber was calling as it showed a picture of her wet in her Swimsuit as he opened the phone

"Hello?" Tusk said

"Hello" the voice asked

"Who's This?" Tusk joked

"Amber" she responded

"What's up?" Tusk asked

"I Was wondering If you'd want to go out to lunch?" Amber asked

"What you have in mind?" Tusk asked

"Beef Lumberjacks" Amber offered

"nah, I don't eat meat" Tusk replied as the phone cut out

"Damn, I knew shouldve charged this thing" Tusk replied


	7. Hot Spring

Tusk finished his shower getting dressed as he walked back to the cabin where Amber was, bouncing a hacky sack on her knees as Tusk combed his mullet as she slid the sack into her pocket

"Why'd you hang up on me? Amber asked curious

"I Didn't hang up, the phone died" Tusk replied

Oh, okay, I was gonna go for dip in this hotspring i found, want to join me" Amber invited gently tugging on Tusk's neckerchief as he looked at her

"Did you you say hotspring" Tusk replied

"It's a secret, no one else knows" Amber stated

"Well I'd have to be sucker to refuse just let me get my trunks" Tusk said entering the cabin as Andy was walking up the path of the campsite in his scout wear

"Hey Amber" Andy said carrying the bookbag which housed his equipment

"Hi" Amber wavedas Tusk left the Cabin wearing his trunks

"Okay let's go...oh s'up Andy" Tusk replied

"Where are you two going " Andy asked

"That's personal" Amber replied

"I'm just asking to be nice, I don't really give a shit" Andy replied entering the cabin as they were looking around to see if the cost was clear

"Follow me" The Blue rabbit said leading tusk thru the woods as they came to a small hole in the ground surrounded by rocks

"Here it is" Amber said lifting a tarp as Tusk put his hand in the spring

"That water is warm, I havent felt warm water in weeks" Tusk replied

"Seriously?" Amber replied confused

"The hot water in the camp is busted" Tusk replied

We'll youre welcome to enjoy my spot, If you keep it secret" Amber replied

"Where's your swimsuit?" Tusk asked Amber as she began fiddling with the collar of her outfit causing Tusk to turn around.

Amber let her uniform fall on the ground wearing a pink and purple striped bathing suit placing her foot in the water as it went up to her chest as she sat on a rock

"Come in" Amber Invited as Tusk did so sitting besides her rubbed his arm, look at those muscles" Amber complemented feeling Tusks firm muscles coated in brown fur

"Why is your name Tusk?" Amber asked clinging to the boar as he pointing to his single tusk

"What Happened to the other one, I've been meaning to ask?" Amber stated with curiosity adjusting herself on Tusk's lap

"I Don't discuss that night with anyone" The boar replied

"Can you you at least tell me your real name?" Amber asked hoping to getting an answer

"William Richards" The Boar confessed

"That's a beautiful name, why did you change it" Amber probed

"Everyone kept calling me "One-Tusk-Willy" Tusk replied

"Keeping secrets, that's attractive" Amber replied feeling a bulge forming under her

"Oh, I see someone's excited" Amber added giggled as Tusk tried to stand up couldn't push Amber off

"Sorry, about that" Tusk said embarrassed

"Don't be, At least I _know_ you find me attractive" Amber said striking a cute pose with her hands behind her her head

"Sometimes i just like to sit here and pretend I'm a beautiful Mermaid, or a Pirate" Amber confessed

"Really?" Tusk replied

"Like I said, I really be into the whole _roleplaying_ thing" Amber confessed in a pirate like tone

"Nice impression" Tusk said impressed with the rabbit as they both laughed.


	8. Don't Interrupt Andy's Kung Fu

Back at Camp Kidney, Andy was in the Refried Cabin wearing only his boxer shorts and a headband below his afro,staring at a training dummy made from two mops some rope and a watermelon for the head as he crossed his fists

"Ya, Kuey" Andy yelled as he began punching the dummy landing a series of punches, kicks and chops as he made distance from the dummy

"What's that dummy, you want me to put the hurt on you" Andy said picking it up

"You see where I'm comin' from Muthafuckaaaaa" Andy yelled about to slam it on the ground as he heard a series of knocks on the cabin door

"WHO THE HELL IS INTERRUPTING MY KUNG FU!" Andy yelled carrying the dummy as he began walking to the door as he kept hearing knocks

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Andy yelled walking to the door and he ard knocks getting hard

"KUEY!" Andy yelled opening the door seeing The Squirrels of cabin 5, Pasty Gretechen and Nina as their eyes opened wide seeing his buldge as they were caught in a stalemate of akward silence in shock of the sight

"What?" Andy replied dropping thed dummy

"What are you naked?" Nina asked confused and embarassed

"Why are you here, You girls better have a good reason for interuptting my Kung Fu" Andy said

"That's just a matter of penis... I mean opinion" Gretchen replied as her and the others were unable to look away

"Eyes up here,What do you want?" Andy asked snapping his fingers

"Do you know who has been Pantsing our campers?" Pasty asked

"Pantsing, what you talking about?" Andy asked

"Three of our campers were pantsed, and returned to camp without their skirts crying" Nina replied

"That's cold, who did it?" Andy asked

"We don't know" Patsy replied

"Then why you asking me" Andy replied

" Have you seen anything suspious?" Patsy under trying her hardest to keep her head up

"No, I haven't seen jack; Now don't be _interrupting_ my Kung Fu!" Andy said seeing the dummy on the ground

"KUEY!" Andy yelled Stomping the melon with his foot as it splattered into chunks flying on the girls outfit as he closed the door causing the girls to snap out of their daze

"Whoa, we should probaly go" Nina said embarassed wiping the melon off her

"I Can't believe what we just saw" Gretchen added

"You mean Andy shattering a watermelon with his bare fist or his buldge?" Patsy asked

"Both, but mostly his buldge" Gretchen replied as they were walking back to Acorn Flats where the girls were comforting Honey, Rachel and Terrifeld

"So what'd you find out?" Toodie asked

"Was it the Bean Scout's Suzie asked

"They said they didn't know anything?" Patsy replied

"I Doubt it was Bean Scouts" Terrifeld replied

"I Told you Patsy, Why is everything always _The Bean Scouts_ with you?" Rachel asked

"Girls, tell us exactly what happened" Miss Doe asked


	9. Double Up

Andy was Still training letting a series of chops of he heard another set of knocks

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SCRAM!" Anday yelled opening the door seeing Mimi in her Squirrel Scout uniform

"Mimi, what are you doing here, and why are you a Squirrel Scout? Andy asked

"Aren't you happy to see me" Mimi said wrapping her arms around Andy giving him a firm hug as he returned the favor

"You feel so warm" Mimi said feeling his sweat coated chest as the hug broke

"But seriously what are you doing here?" Andy asked

"I Joined the Squirrel Scouts" Mimi replied pointing to her uniform

"I Could tell by that uniform, I meant Why did you join?" Andy asked

"I wanted to spend the summer with you, and I couldn't join the Bean Scouts" Mimi responded as Andy palmed himself

"Somehow, I'm not surprised" Andy saidknowing his relationship with Mimi

"You gonna invite me in" Mimi said as Andy moved and she walked in the cabin

"Nice pad" Mimi said taking off her shoes running her toes across the shag carpet

"You want a soda?" Andy offered putting his shorts and shirt on

"I'd like that sweetie" Mimi said as Andy opened the mini fridge and handed her a glass bottle

"So How've you been?" Mimi Asked sipping from the bottle as Andy sat on his bed patting the side next to him

"Good, they guys like it here, how do you like the girls?" Andy asked

"They seem nice but lets get to business" Mimi stated

"What are you talking about?" Andy replied

"I know it was you who pantsed Rachel, Honey and Terrifeld" Mimi explianed

"Shit" Andy replied

"Don't know, I haven't told anyone and i won't; but you have to do something for me" Mimi stated making a deal

"What kind of arangement we talking" Andy asked as she whispered into his ears

'You make that sound like a chore" Andy replied as she pounced on him.

At the Spring Amber was laying , her back on the ground in her damp suit as Tusk was licking the bottom of her toes as she was smirking

"You know Amber you are really freaky" Tusk stated

"You know it" The rabbit replied as Tusk finished and stood up streching his back

"That was enjoyable" Tusk admitted

"It was good for me too" Amber said

"I'd better get back to camp" Tusk said walking as Amber put her uniform on

"Catch you later" Amber said fastening her shoes as they both walked to their respective camps.

Tusk walked back to Camp Kidney approaching the Refried cabin hearing giggling as he put his ear up to the

"Kuey" Andy exclaimed as the sounds of panting were heard

"Andy are you Okay?" Tusk asked from the otherside of the door

"Damn it Who the hell is interrupting my Seduction" The other voice said

"Mimi?" Tusk replied confused

"Yeah it's me" The panda replied

"Can i come in?" Tusk asked as he heard shuffling as Andy opened the door, Mimi was getting out of andy's bed adjusting her uniform

"Sorry babe we're gonna have to finish up some other time" Andy said as Mimi sucked her fingers wiggling them as she blew a kiss leaving the Cabin

"It Had to be Mimi" Tusk replied

"She's cute, skilled nice and she's head over Paws for me... try to blame me" Andy replied.


	10. Resolution

Mimi walked across the woods circling the lake as she made her way to Acorn Flats

"Hey Mimi" Suzie Said eating a cupcake

"Hi Suzie" Mimi replied

"How was your walk" Almondine asked

"It was _refreshing_ " Mimi said

"Did you figure anything about the Pantsing" patsy asked

"Sure did" She said winking as she made a V with her fingers

"Who was it?" Gretchen asked

"Doesn't matter, I made sure the culprit won't bother us ever again" Mimi replied with her bubbly personality

"You're not even gonna tell us, who it was" Patsy said irritated

"Nope, I put an end to it, there no need to tell you" Mimi answered

"But we gotta beat him up" Gretchen replied

"Never said it was a boy" Mimi stated

"It was a girl" Patsy said shocked

"Maybe, Maybe not" Mimi chuckled

"Why won't you tell us" Suzie replied

"Because there's no purpose in beating a dead horse, I put an end to it, that's what matters" Mimi replied as the girls were silent

"I'm gonna take a nap, I'm a little sore from dealing with the issue" Mimi said walking into the cabin

"Unbelievable!" Patsy replied

"I'm glad we know we're not at risk of pantsing, But she's not gonna tell us who did it" Gretchen replied

"She does have a point, raw vengeance rarely solves anything" Nina admitted

"You're glad she didn't tell" Patsy replied confused

"Don't get me wrong, I really want to know who was able to do it but, It's not gonna happen again, that's enough for me" Nina admitted

"Me too, Suzie admitted

"I'm just glad to feel safe" Rachel said

What are you girls talking about?" Amber asked walking into camp

"Some one Pantsed Cabin 6 today" Gretchen explained

"Who was it?" Amber asked curiously

"That the thing we don't know, Mimi said she stopped the culprit, but she's not telling us who it was" Patsy said filling Amber in on what happened

"All that happened while I was gone" Amber said

"Yeah, wait where were you?" Nina asked

"That's personal" Amber replied

"Ugh, Fine" Patsy grunted

"What who's Mimi" Amber asked

"Oh yeah haven't met, she in our cabin, stop by and say hello" Patsy said heading to the snack area with Gretchen as Amber decided to take Patsy's offer knocking on Cabin 5 as Mimi opened the Door smiling

"Hi Cutie" Mimi said standing in the doorway

"Hi, you must be Mimi" Amber said

That's right" the panda said

"I'm Amber, i Don't think We've gotten a chance to meet" Amber said

"Well come inside, Let's get to know each other" Mimi said escorting Amber in the Cabin

"Say Amber do you like roleplay" Mimi asked

'Yes" The Rabbit replied

"I Think we'll get along great" Mimiclosing the door behind them.


End file.
